saving_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhinoceroses Horns
Tons of Rhinoceroses also known as Rhinos are killed for their valuable horns. Whats up with Rhinos horns? Many people poach or kill rhinoceroses for their horns. They think that they have medicinal value. Some people believe that the Rhino horn contains materials that will soothe sores and pains like aches although they do not. It has been called by some, the "Magic Medicine' although it has no nutritional value and even less for saving your health. Some peopel eat the horn becuase they think that it helps build muscle and eliminates fat. It is even used in some households for flu medication even though it won't help with your flu, cold, or even a fever! It was once thought that by consuming enough rhino horns, you could actually cure cancer!! Luckily hardly anyone believes in that myth any more but still! hundreds of Rhinoceroses are killed for their horns each year! It is thought, actually, that nearly 2 rhinos die a DAY due to poachers killing them. The worst thing is that the poacher ONLY take the horns, no meat, hide, or hair is touched on the rhino besides its horn, which is of hardly any value. This cruel practice is stupid, it doesnt work! The horns on the Rhino's dont help your health, and they don't cure sicknesses. Poachers will kill Rhinoceroses just because some people think for some crazed reason that it will help them medically. This is not right, and must be stopped immediattely. How can you help? As read above in the 'Whats up with Rhinos horns?' paragraph, you learned how evil people kill rhinos for their horns, and how the 'medicinal value' in Rhinoceros horns is all a big, fat myth. Now, you should help out these rhhinos, and stop the illegal horn trade. How might you ask? Its true, stopping poachers from killign Rhinos is a bit more difficult of a task than helping Box Elder bugs, or stopping the starvation of horses. First of all, Rhinos live all the way over in Africa, and most of you readign this, are in America or the U.K. So, help the cause by donating money to peopel that are able to go to Africa and help save the Rhinos hands-on. There are plenty of places that do try and help the rhinos hands-on so just look it up on the interweb and see if they have a donation box for you to send money. Going to the zoo can actually help!!! Especially if the zoo has rhinos in it. Your money helps the rhinos and the other animals in the zoo have a good home, food, and no poachers to worry about! Look up stuff on Rhinos; rhino facts, habitat, local zoos that house rhinos, rhinoceros themed movies, anything! Your knowledge of the Rhinoceros will help it stay alive and will stop poachers from endangering this AWESOME animal!!!! A good place to get started on collecting your facts is here, at theKid's Planet Rhino Home Page !!!! Go for it! I know you can do it, and so do you! If you know somebody who is involved with the ILLEGAL rhinoceros horn trade, please try telling them to stop. If they are poaching Rhinos, let them know that the myths are'nt true, and that their just wasting their time killing the poor rhinos. If they buy the horns, or something to that effect, let them know that the medicinal value, is just a myth, and tell them some cool facts on rhinos, also tell them that Rhhinos might go extinct unless they stop buying/poaching or whatever else they do. Thanks so much for helping out the Rhinos! You guys on Saving Dogs just help out animals so much! Thanks!